1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to connector stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Connectors are generally used in connector stations or in other applications to interface with cables and wires used in signal transmission including data, video, and/or audio transmissions. A connector can be typically located with multiple other connectors and/or in otherwise noisy environments from a signal transmission standpoint. With conventional approaches, when connectors are used for relatively high-speed transmissions, noise due to close proximity of other connectors or due to other environmental factors can interfere to the point that high-speed or other transmissions cannot be achieved or maintained.